


Whiskey Kisses

by merlucadevotion



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlucadevotion/pseuds/merlucadevotion
Summary: Maya, deciding it was about time Carina officially met the crew, invites her to a party that involves a shot of whiskey or two and a stolen moment away with just the two of them.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 3
Kudos: 238





	Whiskey Kisses

After a total of eight outfit changes later, Carina finally settled on an outfit. A black halter top dress that was snug in all the right places and did wonders for highlighting her toned legs. 

She was light on the makeup and went with the natural curled look for her hair that she knew  
Maya loved so much. Maya was the reason it had taken her so long to choose an outfit in the first place. Earlier that week she’d invited her to a party being thrown by the team from the station. The blonde had seemed so eager for Carina to finally meet her friends there was no way she could say no. And now here she was standing in front of the mirror to make sure she looked her absolute best for her girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Maya spent the majority of that day begging the crew from the station, mainly the guys, not to do or say anything embarrassing around Carina.

“Wow, you’re really serious about this girl aren’t you?” Andy said with a smile.

“Yes, yes I am. And don’t sound so surprised.” Maya answered back.

“I mean, it is kind of surprising coming from Maya “monogamy is for the weak” Bishop.” Vic pointed out.

“Yeah, well, things change.” Maya replied, and it was the truth. Carina had changed a lot of Maya’s ways of thinking for the better in just the short amount of time they’d been together. She accepted Maya wholeheartedly even after learning her deepest of flaws which is something she never quite had before.

Carina sprayed a bit of Giorgio Armani she’d purchased back in Italy as a final touch before she slipped on her low strap Jimmy Choo’s and headed for the door. The uber arrived at her place to take her to the party at Dean’s boathouse.

Guests were beginning to arrive. It was a fairly small gathering consisting mainly of the station 19 crew and Maya was near the drink’s setup helping herself to a whiskey sour. A part of her was nervous, which she didn’t quite understand considering this definitely wasn’t their first date. Yet still, she had butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Carina walking through that door at any moment.

A short while later there was a knock at the door, Maya was so preoccupied in her conversation with Vic and Travis that she didn’t even notice that it was Carina, greeted by Ben who answered the door.

Carina spotted Maya first and stopped dead in her tracks. She was so unbelievably gorgeous. Her hair was out and curled on the ends, her lips sporting a red lipstick that really popped in contrast to her sequined black strapless romper that she wore. She made her way over to where Maya stood with her friends.  
The brunette snaked her arm around Maya’s waist and kissed her cheek.

“Carina, hey, you’re here.” Maya smiled, leaning into her. 

“I am. Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends?” Carina inquired, gesturing towards Vic and Travis with a smile.

“Right. Carina, this is Vic and Travis. Vic and Travis, this is Carina.” Maya said. Carina greeted and shook hands with the two.

“Would you like a drink?” Maya asked Carina.

“I’d love one, thanks.” Carina replied as she was led to the area where the drinks were set up. There was something about the way that Maya linked her arm in hers and led the way through the crowd of guests that was quite the turn-on for Carina. Nearly everything that Maya did was a turn-on in Carina’s eyes.

“Well, we have a little of everything.” Maya explained. “A white wine for you maybe?”

“No, I want the same thing you have.” Carina replied.

“Whiskey? Are you sure?” Maya asked.

“Yes, cara, I’m sure.” Carina said with a laugh.

Maya noticed Carina watching her as she prepared the drink. “Carina, you’ve gotta stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” Carina asked, tilting her head to the side and biting her lower lip.

“Like that. Like you’re undressing me with your eyes.” Maya said.

“And what if I am?’ Carina challenged.

“Then I’m gonna want you to do it for real and we can’t do that here.” Maya snapped back playfully.

She handed Carina her drink and they made their rounds mingling with other guests. Anyone who knew Maya could see that there was something different about her, she had a different light about that maybe had been dimmed before but was obvious to anyone she came across now. Carina was fitting in so well with everyone, which of course was a definite bonus for Maya.

Maya took Carina by the hand and led her to Andy who was talking to Sullivan. “Hey, can I borrow you for a sec? I want you to meet Carina.” She pulled Andy aside.

“This is my best friend, Andy.” Maya told Carina. “Andy, this is my girlfriend, Carina.” As soon as it left her lips, Maya realized it was her first time referring to Carina as her girlfriend. Carina must have realized it too, because there was a certain spark in her eye as her eyes met Maya’s.

“Hi, Andy. It’s so nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Carina greeted warmly. 

“Nice to meet you too. All good things, right?” Andy chuckled a bit.

“Of course. Maya speaks very highly of you.” Carina assured.

“Good to know.” Andy replied. “Maya, I love your girlfriend already.”

The women laughed in response to this. 

Maya and Carina decided to relax on the couch for a bit, sharing a plate of hors d'oeuvres and shot after shot of whiskey while everyone talked amongst themselves. Carina tapped Maya and leaned in towards her. “I need to go to the restroom. Can you show me where it is?”

“Sure, yeah, It’s right down this hall.” Maya said as she got up and gestured towards the hallway. Carina silently followed behind her.

Once they were at the bathroom door, Carina swiftly pushed Maya in, closing the door behind them and locking it. A small gasp escaped Maya’s lips as Carina pinned her up against the door and began kissing along her neck.

Maya could feel her knees go weak despite the fact that Carina had barely touched her at this point. She grasped onto the doorknob in order to keep her balance. “Carina, w- we can’t do this here.”

“Why not?” Carina purred in a teasingly disappointed tone. She kissed further down Maya’s neck, along her collarbone and down her chest. She yanked the top of her romper down, her bare breasts springing out of them. Carina gripped one of her breasts and pressed her lips to hers in an intoxicating, passion filled kiss.

Carina pulled Maya’s romper down until it was at her knees, breaking away from the kiss and focusing her attention on the task at hand. She kissed down her breasts, along her perfectly toned stomach, stopping right at the lacy maroon colored panties she wore - soaking wet.

The brunette’s tongue went to work vigorously against her wetness. Maya bit her bottom lip to stifle her moans as Carina hit each and every one of her sweet spots in a way that only Carina could. Maya’s back arched slightly and she held the back of Carina’s head pushing her further into her.

She continued with this until she was sure her woman was good and satisfied, and she could tell by the way her eyes rolled to the back of her head that it was a job well done.  
“Carina, fuck, I - I’m-” Maya moaned. She was unable to finish her sentence, because within seconds she was sent over the edge, her warmth spilling into Carina’s mouth.

Carina gazed up at her with a satisfied smirk as Maya caught her breath and regained her composure. She got redressed and for a moment she simply gazed at Carina without saying a word, though in her head all she could think was “how the hell are you real?”

“I guess we should rejoin the party now.” Maya finally spoke.

“Good idea.” Carina nodded, a light blush still evident on her cheeks.

They opened the door to find a line of people all waiting to use the bathroom.

“Finally! What the hell were you two doing in there?” Dean exclaimed.

“Girl stuff.” Maya answered quickly.

“Girl stuff. Right.” Travis said to Maya as they scurried past them.

Maya and Carina both laughed with each other once they were out of earshot. For the rest of that night, they sat outside on the ocean view deck. Maya sat on Carina’s lap and she watched the way Maya lit up as she bantered back and forth with her friends and shared musings on various calls they’d been on recently.

One thing Carina noticed was how much of a tight knit family they all seemed to be, and she was more glad that Maya had people like that in her life. And she couldn’t help but smile at the thought of being considered someone that Maya needed in her life as well.


End file.
